Turtle to Girl
by libbzyol
Summary: With Donnie's new invention, Mikey can zap himself to emboy the body of a girl he called, Hayfa! He gets to become a teenage girl, and roam the streets! So, what could possibly go wrong? Is the Kraang technology as reliable as it seems? Or do the Kraang have a plan for Mikey/Hayfa yet? Read to find out more!


**Heya everyone, and welcome to my brand new fanfiction! This has a very quirky story line, so if you like it, let me know! I hope to take this new story line as far as possible, and push the boundaries of 'a normal fanfiction'. Please let me know what you think of the story as it really helps me out. THANK YOU!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT, even though I would love to. The only thing I own is the made up characters in this story. P**

**Please enjoy chapter 1!**

**-libbzyol**

* * *

"So, Don, explain it to me like I'm Mikey, what is this thing?" Raph asked as he looked at the strange contraption in his hands from different angles

"HEY!" Mikey retaliated, and folded his arms. Don grabbed the contraption from Raph's hands and placed it in his lap. He sighed, and sat down in his desk chair

"It's called a transindental nullificator, for starters. It basically changes your form to a different life form using spiritual transportation."

"Umm, what?" Mikey asked as he scracted his head. Don definitely did not explain it to his brothers like he was explaining it to Mikey.

"It can turn you into a human basically Mikey"

"HOLY SHELL!" Raph yelled out and grabbed the contraption. "Where's the on button on this hunk of metal? I want to be a human!" Raph yelled, but Leo snatched the transindential nullificator, and handed back to Donnie, who smiled at Leo, as a way of saying thank you.

"This is dangerous stuff Raph, you can't just zap yourself out of the blue. This is Kraang technology, and so I will need to test it on each one of you. Not all of you will be able to use it, as you need to be a match. Kind of like when we do blood transfusions." Don explained, pointing the zapper at himself.

"Well, here goes nothing"

"Wait Don, how does it turn you into a human? We need a bit more information on this bro"

"It takes the form of a human of your age who has recently died. But, it will be a person who has died with a broken spirit, e.g. if someone committed suicide. That way, your spirit can enter their body, and the TN can transform you into a carbon copy (so to speak) of that person. Did that make sense?"

Leo nodded, and looked at Raph and Mikey, who just nodded. They obviously didn't understand it, but as long as half of them understood, that wouldn't matter.

"Right, without any interruptions this time, I am gonna test myself. Stand back guys" Donnie ordered and the guys took a few paces back. Don then pointed the front of the TN at himself, and pressed the yellow button. A flash emitted out of the TN and bounced onto Don's plastron. Don had his eyes held tightly shut, but as quickly as the flash appeared, it disappeared. Don's eyes snapped open and he looked down at himself. He was still a turtle.

"Looks like I'm not a match. Leo? You're up next" Don sighed, and aimed the TN at Leo. Leo shut his eyes, and the flash came and went very quickly. Leo looked down, he was still green.

"Raph?" Donnie asked, and Raph stepped forward. He zapped Raph with the TN, but nothing happened to him either.

"Fourth time lucky, Mikey?" Donnie asked, and Mikey stepped forward, squeezing his eyes shut. Don sighed and fired the beam of light at Mikey's plastron. Unlike the other times, the light remained for much longer than it had with the others, and radiated off Michelangelo, making it difficult to see him at all. All they could hear was Mikey grunting and groaning.

"MIKEY! YOU OKAY?" Don yelled above the commotion, still not able to see his brother. By this point, Master Splinter had entered the lab, and was instantly blinded by the light.

"My sons?" Master Splinter asked in shock as his eyes darted around the insanely bright room. After a few tense minutes, the light slowly faded, and gasps escaped the brothers and their father. These gasps were suddenly replaced by uncontrollable fits of laughter. Mikey's eyes shot open and he looked down at his chest. In place of his green skin, was almost snow coloured skin. Long, red hair was draped over his shoulders and went down as low as Mikey's chest. He gasped as he realised something. He was a human, but not just any human. No, he was a teenage girl.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Mikey yelled in a very girl like voice as he grabbed the floral dress that had appeared on his body. He could barely see his feet because of his new body parts (boobs). "I HAVE BOOBS! DONATELLO WHAT THE SHELL DUDE!" Mikey yelled once again, and ran over to a mirror. Standing in the mirror, was a girl, abou 5'4 in height, and was very skinny and fragile. She had red flowing hair, and crystal blue eyes. Her nails were painted orange, and she had very little make-up on her face. Her nose was very petite and her lips were the colour of a red rose. Mikey's shocked gasps died down, when he realised that he wasn't just a girl, he was a beautiful girl. He sighed, and walked back to his brothers, who were no longer laughing, after Master Splinter had calmed them down.

"Donnie? You have some explaining to do dude. But get the chuckle brothers out of here!" Mikey yelled and pointed to Raph and Leo, who were once again rolling around on the floor in hysterics. Donnie snickered, and motioned for Sensei to lead Raph and Leo out of the room. As soon as they had left, Donnie's serious face came on in a few seconds.

"The reason you are a girl is because the last broken-spirited person to die, was obviously a girl. Sorry dude, and that won't ever change" Donnie explained, trying his hardest not to laugh. He bit his lip, and gently calmed himself down. "This is so karma dude"

"Whatever dude"

"It is pretty funny bro. Anyway, I have some information for you, which is good news as much as bad news."

"Lay it on me"

"I would, but I have to bring back the Chuckle Brothers, as you put it"

"LEO, RAPH!"

"Hey sweet thannnggg" Raph mocked, and high threed Leo, who giggled.

"Yeah baby, come over here and I'll give you something special, and green" Leo burst out laughing again, before Donnie shushed them.

"Common guys, it's not fair to make fun of him. Plus, you are disrespecting the poor girl who used to own this body."

_That shut them up _Mikey thought as he watched Leo and Raph's faces fall, and they stared at their feet, ashamed of themselves.

"Now, Mikey, there is some important information that you need to be wary of, okay? Number 1, you will stay a human from whatever time you zap yourself with the TN, until 9:00pm. Then, you will change back into a human. Got it? Number 2, when you change back, you will experience some side effects, the main one being you will pass out for about 2 hours I think" Don paused and observed the shocked face that his baby bro was now displaying. "Then you will have a headache for about 30 minutes, and then you will experience no side effects after that. Of course, if you pass out and no-one catches you, then you may experience serious injury. So make sure you are around company at 9:00. Got it?"

"Got it bro, thanks, but how did you know all of this?" Mikey asked, shocked at the amount of information his brother had on the TN.

"The Kraang kindly attached an instruction manual to the side of this thing. It took me three hours to decipher it from really bad English, to normal English. Now Mike, I'm gonna allow you to keep this in your room, on one condition, please be responsible with it? It's your life in the balance if you aren't careful" Don ordered sternly, to which Mikey put his hands up in surrender. He nodded slowly and went back to the mirror to stare at his new form.

"Do you know her name?" Mikey asked as he stared at himself.

"No, which means, we get the joy of naming you, again" Master Splinter interrupted as he placed a hand on Mikey's now skinny female shoulder.

"Come on, no fair, I want to name her! Or, myself? Me? AHHH my brain hurts" Mikey moaned and rubbed his head.

"Careful Mikey, we wouldn't want you to burn out that last brain cell in that airhead of yours" Raph mocked, and knocked his now female family member in a headlock, scratching his hair, and intertwining it in his fingers.

"Will you refer to me as a he when I am in this form?" Mikey asked suddenly out of curiosity, wiggling his way out of Raph's very tight headlock.

"Yeah we will Mikey. Now, let's name you"

"I have an idea dudes. Hayfa." Mikey finally answered, after minutes of deep thought.

"Hayfa my son? Why Hayfa?" Master Splinter asked, confused as to how and why Mikey came up with such an unusual name.

"Well, this girl who I am embodying is really delicate, and Hayfa means delicate, hence, Hayfa. Now, brothers, if you don't mind, this chick is going to do some SERIOUS shopping!" Mikey shouted happily, and skipped out of the lair, his long dress billowing in the wind he was creating.

His brothers watched him skip out of the lair, until he was completely out of sight. Leo looked from his brothers, to the door, and then to his father.

"This is beyond weird"

* * *

**By the way, Hayfa is supposed to be me. Mikey is supposed to be embodying me! Except my name isn't Hayfa, and I'm very much alive. WILL BE UPDATING ASAP, I PROMISE.**


End file.
